


Flowers Say the Words We Can't (and so does Natasha)

by Nina8228



Series: White Chrysanthemums and Gladioli [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Coming Out, Curse you birds, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Language of Flowers, M/M, Past Clint Barton/James "Bucky" Barnes, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina8228/pseuds/Nina8228
Summary: Bucky spends the summer with his family in Shelbyville after his study abroad trip.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: White Chrysanthemums and Gladioli [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587310
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Flowers Say the Words We Can't (and so does Natasha)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the series so make sure you read part one first! For a stevebucky fic Steve and Bucky sure do spend a lot of time apart from one another (just like in the movies).

A gust of wind blows back Bucky’s hair now that it is a little bit longer. Bucky welcomes the feeling, the coolness is much needed especially now in the middle of summer. It is reminiscent of a nice sea breeze that Bucky craves, even more so since his town is landlocked. He lets the breeze carry him away, away from his anxieties, his family, and most importantly away from his own head. Like a bird, he flies. 

“Quit hoggin’ the fan, asshole!” 

Sadly, Bucky is not a bird and cannot fly. 

“Watch your fuckin’ mouth, Bex.” Bucky teases his younger sister as she now takes control of the only working fan in the house. Bucky has been home for a little over a month and is starting to feel antsy. He loves his family, but Shelbyville is a pretty boring town and he can only vegetate for so long before he feels the need to do anything and everything. 

“Bucky, Becca, if you’re both going to just sit on the couch all day, at least be useful and help your poor mother out. I need a few things from the store, could you run and get them for me real quick?” Bucky and his sister groan in response. 

“But Maaa, it’s too hot to go outside,” Bucky whines.

“Then drink lots of water and put on sunscreen, we need these things for the barbecue.” His mother unplugs the fan and the two protest but eventually cede once Winnifred shoots them a stern look. No one could argue with her. The two get up and get their wallets and shoes, detesting every move. They decide to walk since the store is only a few blocks down the road and it actually is a pretty decent day. Buck’s phone vibrates in his back pocket. Becca raises an eyebrow. 

“You’re not gonna get that?” 

“It’s not important.”

“You didn’t even see who it is-”

“It’s. Not. Important.” 

Becca puts her hands up as a symbol of defeat and the two continue to walk in silence. Bucky feels bad for snapping at his sister, she didn’t do anything wrong. It’s him who’s being unreasonable. He knows he should answer their texts but he really doesn’t want to face the consequences of New Years. Lucky for him he had no service in Russia so he never received any of their calls and texts, but the second he came back stateside his phone was barraged with notifications, it overwhelmed him. Now, however, he’s just being an asshole and punishing himself for something everyone has probably moved past. Except Steve, most likely, that punk could hold a grudge. There’s no way in hell he would forgive Bucky for kissing his girlfriend. Bucky flinches at the memory of the punch, he deserved it, he admits that, but it still hurt like a bitch. 

He shakes out of his thoughts as they near the store entrance. There’s still an awkward tension between him and his younger sister. He playfully bumps into her with his shoulder, she beams at him and pushes him back. He laughs and puts his arm around her shoulder as they walk into the store. Becca grabs a basket. 

“So, what do we need?” 

“Chips, soda, juice, apples, watermelon, and a cake.” 

“Okay, I’ll get the chips, soda, and juice, and you get everything else.” 

“Cool, but only get those things, Ma will be mad if we come home with a bunch of junk food.”

“She won’t know if we eat it before we get home.” Becca gives him a conspiratorial smile. He smiles back. 

“How about we buy only the things on the list, then go down the street to that candy store and you can get all your sweet shit there.” 

“Deal.” With that the two separate and go on their own to find what they need. Bucky picks up a bushel of apples and slaps a watermelon for good measure. He’s not sure how this helps with picking fruit but it’s fun. In hindsight, he probably should’ve picked the watermelon last because now he’s stuck at the bakery, struggling to carry a watermelon like an idiot, and stumbling to get out a proper sentence about what kind of cake he wants to the very annoyed looking baker lady. Frustrated he says he just wants something patriotic, the lady rolls her eyes and gestures at the fridge to his left filled with last minute Fourth of July cakes. Sheepishly, Bucky thanks her. He finds a generic flag inspired marble cake. Now he just has to figure out how to carry it all. He glares at the cake, as if it’s the one at fault. 

“Would you like some help?” A deep voice asks. Bucky turns to tell the stranger that no, he doesn’t need help. But then he sees his face, and all that comes out is a meek ‘yes please’. The stranger smiles at him widely and takes both the watermelon and apples from his arms. Bucky stares at this god in front of him. The man is ripped to say the least, with muscles Bucky didn’t think any man could get. On top of a great physique his blonde hair and blue eyes reminds Bucky immensely of Steve. He misses Steve. The stranger keeps looking at him expectantly and then he remembers.

“Oh yeah, cake.” The man laughs as Bucky quickly pulls the cake from the fridge. God, he’s making such a fool of himself. “Um… I think I need a second watermelon, could you help me…”

“Thor, my name is Thor Odinson. I’ll gladly help you with your melon needs…” 

“Bucky— well, my name is James, but people call me Bucky.” 

“Nice to meet you Bucky.” Thor gives him a 100 watt smile. He blushes, this man is so nice. They head back to the fruits and Bucky goes back to slapping watermelons until he finds one that looks nice and issues for Thor to pick it up. 

“So,” Bucky starts as they head towards check out. “I’ve never seen you in town before, I know I haven’t been here a while, but it’s a small place, and I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered you.” Bucky gives Thor one of his trademark smirks. 

“I’m here with my girlfriend, she’s from here and she wanted me to meet her family. She’s actually here with me now, showing me around town. I might’ve…lost her.” Thor finishes sheepishly. Bucky finds it so cute but he can’t fawn over a grown man in the middle of the supermarket. 

“We could look for her if you want? I should probably wait for my sister with the rest of the groceries anyway.” 

“Thank you, Bucky. You are a great friend.” Thor beams at him and the two start wandering around the aisles, looking for Thor’s girlfriend Jane. He says that she’s small, has brown hair and is the most beautiful and smartest woman Bucky would ever have the pleasure to meet. Bucky keeps his eyes peeled but doesn’t see any woman who matches that description. 

“Hey, Buccaneer.” Becca greets him with a punch to his arm, trailing behind her is- 

“JANE!” Thor immediately rushes to the woman and had he not been carrying fruit he probably would’ve lifted her up and spun her around like they do in those romance movies. Becca, just as surprised as Bucky, takes the situation in stride. 

“That’s Jane.”

“And that’s Thor. Did you get all the stuff?”

“Yep!” 

“Nice, let’s go. Hey Thor,” the man turns to Bucky with a huge grin on his face. “Could you help us with the watermelons?” 

“Oh of course, friend Bucky, lead the way.” The four walk to the cash registers and pay for their groceries. “It was good to meet you two, Bucky, Becca. Thank you for reuniting me and my love.” 

“No problem, man. Hey if you two aren’t doing anything later, my folks are having a barbecue you guys are welcome to come.” 

“Oh that sounds like fun,” Jane answers, Bucky inputs his number into Thor’s phone and texts himself. 

“I’ll send you the address when my hands are free again.” He says now carrying the fruit himself while Becca carries everything else. The happy couple walks back into the store, still not done with their own shopping. 

“Thor’s cute” Becca says as they walk to the candy store. 

“Yea he is” Bucky slips out. Becca raises her eyebrow at him but he doesn’t say anything. If he just plays it cool then she’ll think nothing of it. Ever since New Years he’s been having thoughts… 

“You gonna come inside?” 

“Nah, I’ll chill out here. If I even look at that store I think I’ll have a sugar coma.” 

“More for me then.” Becca goes inside the candy shop and Bucky immediately regrets his decision to wait outside in the god forsaken heat. He decides to go into the flower shop next door. The little bell chimes and a girl, around Becca’s age, greets him and tells him about their half off sale for the Fourth of July. Bucky thinks about it, his mother would probably appreciate some flowers. He looks at all the plants in bloom, he feels calmer. His mother always said that some plants can help alleviate the negativity in a room. Bucky stops when he sees the white flowers. He looks at the little tag and reads they’re white chrysanthemums. The shopkeep girl, Wanda her name tag says, mistakes his hesitancy as interest. 

“Those are lovely, aren’t they. They mean loyalty and devoted love, they’re a beautiful gift for any significant other.” Bucky can’t think. Steve was holding those flowers, were they for him? They were probably for Peggy, right? She’s the one Steve would buy flowers for, not him. 

“Y-yea, they are,” Bucky clears his throat and keeps looking at other flowers. He sees these tall brightly colored flowers he doesn’t recognize. “What are these?” He asks the red-headed girl.

“Those are gladioli, they symbolize strength and integrity. If you put them in a bouquet then it means that the recipient pierces your heart with passion.” 

“Wow,” Bucky rasps out. “That’s intense.” He lets out a small laugh. He wants the flowers, he feels it in his chest this yearning sensation. He’s so desperate to say it out loud but he doesn’t have the strength. He’s a weak bitch and he knows it. He’ll settle for saying what he feels through flowers. “How much for a bouquet of these and the white chrysanthemums?” 

“Oh— um, a custom bouquet is 35 dollars, but we have a half off sale today so—” 

“I’ll take it.” 

“Okay, it’ll take a little while for me—” 

“I’ll wait.” Wanda puts out wrapping paper and gathers the flowers Bucky requested. Bucky feels excited. His own little secret. 

“I can put a bow on it, if you have someone special to give it to?” 

“No, that’s not necessary. I don’t have anyone- well, like there’s someone— I think? But it’s complicated…” he blushes at his own confusion and Wanda smirks at him. 

“Maybe it will make things a little less complicated.” She shows him the beautiful bouquet of pink, violet and white. Bucky’s filled with gratitude as he pays for it. 

“Thank you, they’re—” Becca comes into the store struggling to carry her bags with her. 

“Goddammit, Bucky, I’ve been waiting outside for a long ass time— oh, hey Wanda.” Bucky looks between the two. 

“Hey, Becca. This your brother?” 

“Yea, hey do you think you could give us a ride. I can’t carry all this shit and this idiot didn’t think we needed to bring the car.” Bucky opens his mouth to protest but Wanda is already taking off her apron and going to the back room. She comes back out with her hair up in a ponytail and car keys in her hand. An annoyed looking boy with white hair comes out and takes her spot. He gives Bucky a bro-nod. 

“Let’s go.” Bucky follows the two girls out the store and to a small red beetle, he puts the fruits, juice and cake in the back. Becca and Wanda sit in the front as Bucky is in the back with all the groceries and flowers on top of him, but he can’t help but still feel happy. They quickly get to their house, Becca is thanking Wanda for the ride but Bucky is more concerned with the sports car in their driveway, guests couldn’t be arriving already? Becca invites Wanda and her family to the party as Wanda helps take the groceries out of the car and throw everything on top of Bucky. He shoots them a confused look, Becca issues to the bag of candy. 

“I’m going to hang out with Wanda for a bit.” Bucky nods and tells her to come home soon so she can help with the party. Bucky steps inside the house. 

“You need a hand.” 

“Nat?!” The redheaded woman is sitting casually in his dining room with a smirk on her lips. Bucky’s still too shocked to move but Natasha doesn’t take offense. She gets up with the grace of a dancer and strides towards the stunned man, taking the cake and chips from his hand, leaving him with drinks and the flowers. “Natasha?” He says, more disbelief than shock. He must have heat stroke or something. A slap on his back breaks him out of his thoughts. 

“You gonna move so I can come in, not that I don’t love staring at your ass— especially in those jeans, like wow, fuck me— but I gotta get inside and these melons are more important than yours, so scooch.” Bucky steps aside as his friend enters carrying melons like he said. 

“Clint?! What— what, what is going on here?” Natasha and Clint move to the kitchen and start putting things away. 

“Are you going to help or just stand there?” Nat teases him. He sets the flowers on the table and moves to put stuff in the fridge. His mother comes down the stairs. 

“Oh, Bucky, sweetheart, welcome home.” She gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Your friends came to visit— oh Natasha, leave those apples out for me, won’t you dear? I need to get started on that pie if I want it ready by five.” Natasha leaves the apples on the counter and takes out a cutting board. Winnifred takes out a knife and starts dicing them up. Natasha takes out another cutting board and helps her. 

“I’m sorry, but what is going on here!?” 

“You said we could visit,” Clint states, like he’s commenting on the weather. 

“How do you know where I live?” 

“Natasha and I started talking after you got back from Russia, she’s such a nice girl. She said she wanted to surprise you, isn’t that sweet.” Winnifred looks at Bucky pointedly. Bucky knows that the second he mentioned this new friend of his who happened to be a girl on his second day in Russia she has been insinuating that the two would be good together. In the beginning he let it slide, he was reeling from his crush on Peggy and his mother knew that and urged him to go after Natasha. But Bucky could never do that. Sure she was attractive and anyone would be lucky to have her, but Bucky never felt that way about her. 

He met her on his first night in Russia. He had just unpacked his stuff into his new dorm and felt all the stress of the past night crashing down on him. He needed a drink. He looked up the closest bar on google and headed there. Luckily Russia is a little more lenient with the drinking age so Bucky had no issues getting a vodka tonic. He was on his second one when Natasha sat on the stool next to him and started talking to him in Russian. His mind was already exhausted by the lack of sleep so in English he told her that he doesn’t know Russian very well. She just laughed, looked him sternly in the eye and said “then you’ll die” in perfect English. 

Bucky was confused to say the least. Definitely terrified. But then she laughed again and explained that she was messing with him. That she recognized him from their study abroad orientation. The two got to talking, it wasn’t an easy conversation but at that point Bucky was just happy to have someone to talk to who wasn’t mad at him. Natasha told him about how she didn’t want to go to Russia because she’s already Russian but her friend was going and she sure as hell wouldn’t let him go on his own. He’s kinda a mess. So she took a semester off and came to Russia and just happens to be wherever the study abroad group is. She said it would be rude to actually apply and steal a spot from someone else. Natasha really is something. 

“Mrs. Barnes you wouldn’t mind if I borrow Clint and your son for a little catching up— don’t worry, I promise we’ll be back soon enough to help out with the party.” 

“Of course dear, don’t let me hold you guys up. And call me Winnie.” 

“Thanks Winnie.” Clint says after swiping an apple slice. Winifred slaps his hand. 

“Mrs. Barnes to you Clint.” His mouth drops in offense. Bucky laughs and Natasha swipes her own apple slice and gives it to Clint. She drags Clint upstairs and Bucky follows. How Natasha knows which room is his he will never know, she closes the door behind the two men and crosses her arms and looks pointedly at Bucky. 

“What? What did I do? If anything I should be mad at you two for showing up randomly.” 

“If you picked up your phone you would’ve known.” Clint retorts. Bucky flinches. 

“I’m sorry, I thought it was someone else calling. Today’s kinda a no phone day for me.” At this Natasha takes a seat on the bed next to Bucky and puts her hand on his knee. 

“Is this about that guy?” 

Clint and Nat had been Bucky’s only friends in Russia, at the time it seemed like they were his only friends in the world. He woke up the morning after Tony’s party in his dorm with a string of text messages from all his friends varying from angry to disappointed, no text from Steve though. Peggy had sent a message, she said she would try to talk to Steve and that Bucky should remain positive. It was hard for him to stay positive when he got messages describing how much of a complete asshole he is for skeezing on his best friend’s girlfriend and that only lowlifes would do such a thing. 

But with Nat and Clint, they didn’t hurl insults at him, no matter how much he deserved it. He told them about New Years and about how confused he had felt. Natasha pointed out that he only seemed to want Peggy because she was dating Steve. At the time Bucky denied it but later on it seemed more and more like the truth. Natasha said it could have been a reaction triggered from his fear and anxiety about Steve abandoning him. Bucky used to be sure Steve would never leave him, even when he was with Peggy he always made Bucky feel included, but now… 

“Today’s his birthday, last year I planned on surprising him with a visit. Can’t do that anymore…” Bucky let out a bitter laugh. 

“What’s stopping you?” Natasha asked. 

“You’ve punished yourself enough you could’ve gone on your trip and confessed e—”

“It’s not like that.” 

“Oh no? What’s it like then?” Clint asked from his perch on the desk chair. “Cause I seem to remember someone calling out for “Stevie” everytime we fucked. I don’t know about you but that doesn’t seem like nothing to me.” Bucky cringed at the memory. Clint’s being harsh right now, but it’s what Bucky needs. 

Things were different when Bucky met Clint. He was his roommate, he also met him his first night in Russia. But where Bucky was unsure about Natasha, he was completely hooked by Clint. It may or may not have had to do with the fact that Clint resembled a certain skinny blonde that Bucky was fond of. Clint and him got along well, he found out that Clint was the friend Natasha was talking about so the three of them immediately became close. Bucky kept finding himself staring at Clint as the man was studying, practicing archery or just watching tv. He kept thinking about what Sam said. 

_“Why not?”_

Why couldn’t he like Steve. Why couldn’t he like guys. As he studied Clint more and more he forgot all of his excuses. He started thinking about what it would be like to hold him like he held Steve. To run his fingers through the short strands of his hair. What it would be like to kiss him, and that thought scared Bucky. As fate would have it Clint wasn’t as dumb as he seemed, he confronted Bucky about all the staring and said he should either do something or stick with being friends. Bucky decided to do something. 

Kissing Clint was different than kissing Peggy. It was rougher, and messier but that just made it so much better. Bucky felt fire ignite in him. He felt more alive than he had in a long time. Bucky felt right, holding Clint, kissing him whenever wanted to. Eventually they had to talk about it, Bucky explained how he felt and how confusing this all is because maybe he’s gay or just bi? Clint understood and offered himself up for Bucky’s sexual exploration. The two had a friends with benefits situation that worked best for them, Clint wasn’t looking to date and Bucky was too confused to date. It worked for them, and Nat didn’t mind if anything she helped Bucky by vocalizing all of his thoughts and feelings. It was good for a while, Bucky had even forgotten about his problems abroad. But all good things must come to an end. 

“He’s not like that.” Bucky replied meekly with his head in his hands. Natasha removes her hand and Clint joins them on the bed. 

“Not like what, James. Say it.” Natasha commands softly. 

“You’re gonna have to admit it, Bucky.” Clint is now the one comforting Bucky. Bucky can feel the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Gay. He’s not gay, Nat. He’s straight and he’d never want me.” Bucky is full on sobbing now. Even when it’s just two of his closest friends Bucky is still so afraid to admit it. He knows they’ll accept him, hell they already have he just never said it out loud. But he’s still so afraid. He accepts himself as being gay, he did all that self discovery and self hatred stuff in St. Petersburg. He can’t help but be terrified of what this means for his relationships though. 

Clint holds him until he calms down a bit, Natasha gets up kisses his forehead and says she’s going to bring him some water and help his mother in the kitchen, he can join them when he’s feeling better. Bucky snuggles into Clint’s arms as he begins to stroke his hair soothingly. 

“I know your Uncle is a jackass,” Clint starts, “but not everyone is like that. I barely know Steve but from what you’ve told me about him, I can tell that he wouldn’t be mad over something like this. Your mom, also seems really chill, so does your dad. You’re a good person, Bucky, these people love and care about you. You deserve all the love.” Clint plants a chaste kiss on top of Bucky’s head where it’s nuzzled into his neck. Bucky cracks a small smile, feeling a little bit better. 

“When did you get so mushy.” Bucky sits up and smiles teasingly. 

“Ugh,” Clint flops down, “I blame you. Before I met you I used to be badass like Natasha, but now no one takes me seriously.” Bucky lies on his back next to his friend. 

“Hate to break it to you sweetheart,” Bucky drawls “but no one ever took you seriously.” 

“Asshole.” Clint laughs and hits Bucky with a pillow. The two enter a mini-pillow fight that Bucky promptly wins. They go back downstairs to help Bucky’s mother with the pie but her and Natasha already finished. Winnifred issues them out back to help George decorate and start the barbecue as it’s almost three. The town is holding a small festival for the Fourth of July complete with corn maze and fireworks. Bucky’s mother wanted to have the barbecue early so people could go to the festival if they wanted to as well. 

Soon people start arriving. People that Bucky hardly recognizes but greet him like he never left anyway. People that Bucky might’ve gone to school with had he moved to Indiana with his family instead of staying in New York with his dickwad uncle. And of course people that Bucky invited. Thor slaps him on the back and gives a booming greeting. Jane brings along a salad she made. Becca arrives with Wanda and her family. The food grilling smells delicious, clouds come and cover the sun a bit offering some nice shade, and when the pie comes out Bucky is just filled with so much happiness. But there’s a wall. He remembers what Clint said about his family still loving him, but what if he’s wrong. He’s already experienced a bad reaction and he can’t go through that again. 

The thing about being in an entirely different country than your family is that you tend to let loose, and do whatever you want. Bucky did not realize that even while he’s in another country his uncle, Alexander Pierce head of Pierce Industries, is still causing problems for him. Apparently an associate of Pierce’s who was on vacation in St. Petersburg happened to run into a club Bucky was at with Clint. He also happened to see the two engage in behavior that Pierce would deem unholy and wrong. Of course after recognizing Bucky the asshole, who Bucky later found out was Brock Rumlow, immediately called Pierce and informed him of the latest development in his nephew’s life. 

Safe to say Bucky is no longer allowed to stay with his uncle when he’s in New York, and he doubts that Pierce is going to come for family dinners in Indiana anymore. Which honestly Bucky is kinda thankful for. His uncle was a devout catholic and made Bucky feel nothing but guilt for being alive, and this was before he was caught. Pierce had a way of making anyone feel uncomfortable, it was surprising that he was even related to Bucky’s mother at all. Winnifred is what home feels like, warmth and joy, everyone she meets instantly loves her. That’s probably why their backyard is so full of people. No one can say no to Winnie Barnes. 

“Hey,” Becca sits next to him on the porch with a drink in her hand. “We’re going to the festival soon, you and your friends wanna come with?” Bucky thought about it. 

“Ma will need help cleaning up, why don’t you guys go and I’ll catch up.” 

“Coolio, see you later then. Will you pick up your phone if I call you?” she gives him a daring look. He pretends to think about it seriously. 

“Hmmmmm, maybe.” His mouth breaks into a big grin. “Go, have fun, I’ll pick up, I promise.” She launches off the porch towards Wanda and who Bucky assumes is her brother and they head off. The sky is starting to turn orange and pink as sunset nears, Bucky along with his friends help his parents pick up the trash and put away the leftovers. Bucky looks at the bouquet he bought that his mother put in a vase. He doesn’t think about it much but with the sunset backdrop it looks ethereal so he snaps a photo with his phone before continuing about his business. The fireworks will start promptly at nine so Winnifred piles everyone into her minivan and they head out to the festival. Bucky’s tempted to look at the messages on his phone but decides not to. He’s had a nice day so far he doesn’t want to ruin it by stressing himself out. 

They arrive at the field that’s being used for the festival, Bucky calls Becca letting her know that they’re there and at the fireworks display. Natasha buys a big bag of blue cotton candy and starts feeding Clint. The two have always been close. Clint turns off his hearing aids due to the noise and holds Natasha’s free hand. They take a seat on the blanket next to Winnifred and George’s, Rebecca shows up with her friends and they take a seat on the other side of them. Bucky looks at his parents, wrapped in each other’s arms, smiling warmly and looking as in love as when Bucky was younger. He looks at his friends who are now putting cotton candy in each other’s hair and sending insults in sign language. He looks at his sister is who having such a good time with her friends and family. Bucky feels guilty, but then he squashes that down and instead feels determined. He’s going to do it. The initial rocket is launched, Bucky senses this is his chance. His heart is pounding in his chest so violently he thinks he might throw up, he can’t feel his hands or feet but he has to do this. The rocket flies, up, up, up, it’s now or never. 

“I’M GAY!” Bucky screams hoping to be covered by the noise of the explosion. However there is no explosion, not until a moment later, but it’s already too late. The message has been sent. 

They all just stare at Bucky mouths agape. Bucky prays for a rocket to launch into him so he can escape this situation. He wishes he was a bird and could fly away from all his troubles. 

But sadly, Bucky is not a bird and cannot fly. 

“Oh sweetheart,” his mother starts, looking at him with those big blue eyes. 

“Didn’t you already come out?” His father asks. 

What. 

“George, honey, what are you talking about?” His mother is just as confused as he is. Bucky looks to his friends for support, Natasha is just translating the entire conversation to Clint, silently laughing at their friend’s misery. 

“Last year, during Jeopardy, didn’t he come out? Alex was interviewing the contestants and Bucky said ‘What is, I’m gay Alex’, didn’t that happen?” 

“Oh my god, dad no. That was when he said he was switching majors. Oh my god—” Becca starts laughing so hard tears are forming out of her eyes. 

“Right sweetheart, you just had that surgery, you must’ve been really out of it.” Well, this turned out differently than Bucky would’ve hoped. “And James, we don’t care if you’re gay, just remember safe sex is the best sex.” 

Becca falls into another fit of laughter and this time everyone joins in. Bucky thinks he might’ve lost his mind, he starts crying for the third time today. Concerned, his mother asks him what’s wrong. He explains to her how terrified he was because of how Uncle Alex reacted when he found out and he was worried that they would disown him and he’d be all alone. 

At that Winnifred almost started to cry. “Oh my poor baby, I’m so sorry if we ever did anything that would lead you to believe that we wouldn’t accept you. Alexander is an asshole, I’m sorry you had to deal with him for so long.” She wraps him in a tight embrace. Soon after everyone joins and it becomes a group hug. Bucky feels so loved, right here, in rural Indiana, watching fireworks with his family. 

“Oh shit, Bucky,” Becca loudly whispers. 

“Language.” Bucky whispers back. 

“I think I lost my bracelet that grandma gave me when we were in the corn maze could you go in and get it for me?” 

“No! Why can’t you get it?” 

“It’s dark and scary, please.” Becca gives him big puppy dog eyes and Bucky can’t resist. He groans and borrows his dad’s flashlight. 

Becca isn’t wrong, the corn maze is dark and scary at night. God damn horror movies for making cornfields so ominous. Bucky makes it to the center of the maze where Becca said she lost the bracelet. He looks and looks with the flashlight but doesn’t find it, instead he finds a flower. One from his bouquet, a gladiolus Wanda said they were called. They mean strength and integrity. Put them in a bouquet and it means the recipient pierces your heart with passion. Bucky picks up the flower just as his phone starts vibrating. It’s a message from Becca. 

**Go after your boy- Wanda**

Bucky laughs to himself and looks at the flower again. Strength and integrity, right now Bucky needs all the strength he can get. He scrolls through his phone until he finds what he’s looking for and types out a message. Bucky’s starting to plant himself. 

_(image attached)_  
**Hey punk, I saw these flowers and thought of you. Happy birthday! Don’t do anything stupid ‘til I get back ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> Part three will be posted Weds, Jan 8.


End file.
